Trick-or-Treating With The Malfoy's
by laurendramioneforever
Summary: Hermione wants to show Scorpius how fun Halloween can be. . . much to Draco's dismay. Can Hermione convince them both to love Halloween as much as she does? DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT please read. Thanks muchly :3


Halloween Fanfiction

"Hermione do we really have to do this?" I ask, looking down at what I was currently wearing. It was some type of . . . Muggle clothing . . . And it was hideous.

"Yes, I used to do it as a family when I was his age." She replies with a smile while she sorted out Scorpius.

"I look stupid in this outfit. Are you planning on doing this every year?"

Please say no, please say no.

"Yes, it's fun and there's lots of free candy." Hermione says.

Damn it.

"Yeah, free for the kids . . ." I mumble,

"What was that?" Asked Hermione in a warning tone,

"Nothing" I quickly reply.

I look down at Scorpius to see him in his orange pumpkin costume. I know we call him pumpkin but seriously . . .

Stupid Halloween. What is the point?

Right now we are getting ready, for the first time, to go trick or treating. I didn't even know what it was until Hermione explained it to me in full, long and boring detail. To be honest I think it's a waste of time. We all look stupid.

In case you didn't get the memo, I think this is stupid.

Except for Hermione, she is dressed as a witch. A child-friendly witch so I have nothing to look at when I'm bored. She's basically dressed as herself. Oh, but me and Scorpius are not allowed to be Wizards. Oh no. We have to dress like idiots in stupid costumes.

Scorpius, as you know, is dressed as a pumpkin but I . . . am dressed as a vampire. That's right, a vampire. All because my lovely wife liked to point out that I am, of course, naturally pale. Which, of course, is what you muggles think vampires look like.

As you can tell, this did not amuse me.

"It's going to be fun, I promise." Hermione tells us. Me and Scorpius look at each other like she has gone insane.

"But muuum" Scorpius drags on,

"'But muuum' nothing." Hermione copies. "We are sticking with my tradition. We are going to do this and have fun. We are going to do it with Harry's family and that is final. You won't be on your own Scorpius."

"At least I look better than you Scorpius, you look chubby." I laugh knowing that Scorpius won't take it seriously.

"Hey, Scorpius frowns, "I can remove all this orange, you're stuck with looking dead all of the time." Scorpius smirks.

I look at Hermione in shock, "Did you hear what he just said to me? I'm deeply offended"

"Stop bickering you two," Hermione scoffs, shaking her head before I could say anything.

As Hermione went upstairs, I turn to Scorpius and poke at him.

"You can't pick on me. Only I can do that to people. I am your father, it is my job pick on you and your mother." I say pointing at him.

Hermione comes back downstairs and gives Scorpius a bag for when he gets the sweets.

"Are you ready?" Hermione looks to the both of us.

"No." We both answer.

"Good," Hermione says, completely ignoring us and walking over to the Fireplace.

We live in a country house which means we have to take the floo to Harry's because he lives in muggle London and that is where everyone does this so called 'Trick or Treating'.

Personally, I'd rather trick people . . .

Harry decided to live in muggle London because he was brought up there and he wants his kids to be brought up in both the Wizarding and Muggle world, just like Hermione. Even though we live pretty far away from Muggle London, Hermione always floos to Harry's to take both Scorpius and Albus to muggle school before they go to Hogwarts.

"Scorpius hold my hand and we can go together looking like idiots, okay?" I ask him holding out my hand.

"Yeah," He answers as he grabs my hand and then I take some floo powder and we land in Harry's living where Harry, Red head, Albus and Lily are standing there all in some bloody costumes.

Hermione lands behind us she turns to the Weaselette and hugs her tightly without smudging anything.

"You guys look amazing, like a proper zombie family." Hermione gushes.

I turn to Harry.

"What? Out looking for brains since you lack them?" I smirk at my remark,

"At least we can take off our makeup, unlike that paleness of yours" Harry digged back,

Seriously, why is everyone judging my skin? Damn it, Granger! It's her fault.

"I am so excited, I have never done this before." Ginny claps excitedly.

"This is going to be my favourite time of year, lots of sweets." Albus fist pumps the air which makes Lily laugh. Scorpius tried to copy him but ended up punching me instead.

"Let's get going then just follow me and Harry. Scorpius stay with me and your dad, don't go anywhere without at least one of us." Hermione tells Scorpius sternly.

I grab Hermione's hand and kiss her and then I grab Scorpius and we follow the Potters out of the house into the street where there are already loads of people in costumes.

"Oh, God . . . Armageddon . . . It has begun" I say as we become swarmed by thousands of children.

"Don't exaggerate" said Hermione. I cling onto Scorpius's hand so that I don't lose him in the crowd.

"Come on! Let's go!" Shouted Lily and Albus as they ran out into the street.

"Wow, control your children" I say to Harry who just tuts.

I feel Scorpius squeeze my hand and I look down at him. I notice that he is clinging on to me.

"What's wrong with you? You chicken?" I taunt but then I realise that he is really clinging onto me.

"Hey," I say as I kneel in front of him, "What's wrong? Why don't you go with them?"

Scorpius didn't reply, he just shook his head and crashed his body against mine, shoving his head into my neck.

I laugh a little as I try to pull him back.

Hermione is looking at us with concern. I look behind her and I notice a clown.

A really creep, realistic clown.

I point behind her and she turns around as I soothe my son, "It's okay, Scorpius. It's only make up. It's not real"

He releases his grip on me a little and pulls his head back. His orange face had a few streaks from tears of his fear. I smudge his make up so the streaks disappear.

"Now, why don't we go and get some sweets that we can pig out on later? Mummy won't get any because she made us dress up" I say in an attempt to cheer him up. It worked because his face instantly lit up at the mention of sweets.

He ran over to Lily and Albus where we witnessed him get a whole pack of sweets.

"You can share some of them" Hermione mumbled as we watched Scorpius.

I turned to her and smirked, "Well, Count Draco has a big lollipop for you right here"

She looked at where I was gesturing and then looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'd hardly call it big"

And then she walked over to Ginny.

She's joking right? Yeah, she must be . . . Right?

- B. R. E. A. K. -

I have finally decided to forgive Granger for her hurtful remark . . . And I'd like to point out that it isn't true.

"Granger, can we please go home now? If we walk any longer my legs will drop off." I plead.

"Oh, so _now _you talk to me now that you want something?" She raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh and look in front to where the Potters are still having fun. Hermione won't give in yet. I'm just going to have to put up with it.

"Just look at how much fun he is having" she stated cheerfully. I look over to my son and I feel a sense of pride when I see a cheeky grin plastered on his face as one of the ladies compliment his outfit.

"How long do we have left?" I ask, hoping for it to be a couple of minutes.

"Not long, just til the end of this road and then we will start walking back." She says looking at me with a small smile.

"Thank god for that . . . Wait . . . We have to _walk_ back?!" i ask in sudden realisation,

"Yes, we can't exactly apparate out of here Draco, it's a _muggle_ town." She says as if I'm stupid.

"I know that. We can find an alley and apparate from there." I say.

"If you continue to complain any longer, we can walk another street before we head back.' She warned.

I instantly stop talking. She always does this to me. Blackmail.

"Mummy! Daddy! Look, my bag is filled with sweets!" Scorpius giggled,

"I suppose that means that we can go home then?" I say with hope as Hermione gives me evils.

"Yes, I suppose it does." She says frowning. Brightening up, she continues, "We are doing this again next year."

"Yay!" Scorpius says cheering. "But not in this costume again, its really warm in here." He says, blowing his fringe out of his face, "Do we have to walk back? My legs are tired"

"Daddy can carry you then" stated Hermione as she smirked at me. I made a loud noise in protest.

"I have an idea; we will apparate from a alley round the corner." She said,

Finally! . . . Wait . . .

"Hey! That was my idea," I exclaim,

"Oh Draco, don't be so full of yourself," she scoffs,

"Come on, let's go" Scorpius says as he pulls Hermione's arm.

- B. R. E. A. K. -

As soon as we got home, I ran upstairs and took my ugly outfit off. I will burn this later. I will never wear this again. I am _so_ choosing what I wear next year.

I take a shower to get rid of the bits of make-up that were still on my face. Once I finished, I wrap a towel around my waist and I go into our room.

As soon as I entered the room, I froze.

"You know," Hermione says huskily with her hands on her hips, "If you don't close that mouth of yours, you'll catch flies,"

Straddling the middle of the bed was Hermione. And she was wearing a _very_ small witch costume, the material hardly covering anything. I could see her erected nipples through the transparent top and the plumpness of her breasts that were struggling to be contained.

As I stare at her, I can feel myself grow hard.

Great. Looks like I'm going to need another shower after this . . . A _cold _one.

Hermione gets up of the bed and walks over to me swaying her curvy hips. I continue to gawk at her as she moves forward and lifts her hand to close my mouth shut. I didn't even realise that it was hanging, even after she pointed it out.

"All of this for me? Who knew you could be so thoughtful?" I smirk.

Before she managed to do anything, I grab her and push her backwards onto the bed.

"Well, after all the _trouble_ you went through today just for me, I thought I'd treat you to our own little . . . _Adult-style _Halloween," She teased,

"Have you locked the door?" I ask as I began kissing her neck.

"Am I stupid?" She says, I open my mouth to make a snarky reply but she stops me, "Don't answer that"

Gripping my hair, she crashes our lips together as she forcefully pulls me close.

"You know," I begin when relents her grip on me and begins nibble on my ear lobe, "I seem to recall you making a remark about my . . . _Endowerment"_

Hermione pulled back and looked at me questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She asks, "You're bringing up your bruised ego _now_?"

"Yes." I state as a matter-of-factly, "I believe that I deserve an apology,"

In one swift motion, Hermione threw my towel onto the floor and cupped my erection.

I groan as she begins to move her hand up and down teasingly.

"How about now?" She asks with a smirk,

"My bruised ego can wait," I reply as I begin to pant.

- B. R. E. A. K. -

After two long and _thorough _hours, we both collapsed onto the bed and panted for breath.

"Still hate Halloween?" Hermione questions breathlessly,

"I guess I can learn to live with it," I say with a small laugh.

What can I say? She sure knows how to win me over.

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I thought, that because Halloween is coming up that I would write a fanfiction to do with it. I didn't write this on my own and would like to thank NutPea16 for editing it. Read her stuff it's really good. **

**I hope that you will review because I love reading peoples opinions of my stories, thanks muchly :3**


End file.
